Runecraft Adventure Map Storyline
If you are not already aware, we are making an adventure map on the world, and this will also have a fully in depth storyline that links in with the servers storyline. We like to add little things that make a big difference and this is one of them. We will probably end up releasing the adventure map in sections as it is taking so long to make however. Here is the story so far: THE WIZARD is an incredibly powerful wizard who used to work with the Wizards of Wizard tower during the empire of Al-Kharid. As soon as he heard about Zamorak's dealings with Lord Malin of Falador, THE WIZARD decided to join Zamorak and his evil schemes. Rumour has it that a force known as the Greater Demon took over Zamorak and made him power hungry, thriving to destroy human life. THE WIZARD wanted this power too and saw Zamorak as a God. Zamorak became too thirsty for power and tried to destroy Runecraft, but Guthix and Saradomin managed to hold him off, giving The Black Knights enough time to fend off the "Great Assault". The whole area of the war is now known as "The Wilderness" as it has nothing but scorned land and rubble. The Chaos Temple was the area where the Final Battle took place, hench its name. Zamorak fled to a world called Valoran to seek increased power - apparently teaming with "Karthus The Deathsinger", Zamorak plans to return when he believes he has unstoppable power. THE WIZARD was poisoned by Zamorak and believed he had the same amount of power, he wanted to continue where Zamorak had left. As soon as Guthix and Saradomin heard about this they banished him from the "High Temple of Wizards Tower". THE WIZARD suddenly believed he was a God and over looked the world of Runecraft as a game, plotting out small attacks he stole victims minds and led them to do something against their will. This caused numerous stirs within the already breaking Empire, as Zamorak's work was finally beginning to take its toll. People were fearing a World War as THE WIZARD laughed to himself in sheer joy. He planned with Lord Malin on how to break away the Empire further in exchange for Draynor Manor, an offer Malin couldn't refuse. That was THE WIZARDS home for nearly 200 years. In the reign of Malin, THE WIZARD was praised as a God all over Runecraft, he began recruiting an army of minions to do his deeds as he saw himself too important. That is where the brave adventurer's come in. You two are normal people with an incredible talent at fighting. A simple up bringing in Draynor Village has left hundreds of villagers questioning how its possible. Luckily your minds are not tainted and you believe in the good of Runecraft and fight for freedom from evil spirits. Draynor Village has constantly been under attack by THE WIZARD's minions and the people are fed up. Not only have there been deaths, but the economy is beginning to crumple. The people have looked towards you two, the mightiest warriors in all of Runecraft. They fear you will not stand up however because you have already turned down to fight for the Black Knights - The first good army of the Empire.